Are You?
by WhatsWithLuna3
Summary: It doesn't take him too long to realize that it's too late to strangle Luke and take it all back. It also doesn't take him too long to realize that there's no fucking point fighting something as ridiculously painful as loving Evie. DRABBLE (sort of). rated M for mild language.


Hey guys! So i've pretty much become obsessed with Lovesick (or Scrotal Recall, the title seems to depend on the region) and naturally after i binge-watched it (SIX EPISODES ONLY WHY GOD WHY) i began working on multiple fics because that's who i've become and i have no shame in it. this is one of them. takes place at the end of episode six. :D

* * *

' _Are you_?'

A million thoughts are crowding his brain. They buzz around like bees around an ice cream cone discarded on the ground on a hot summer's day, and all he wants is for them to shut the fuck up. _Luke, you fucking dickhead_ _she doesn't love me back_ s _he's marrying Mal oh God I've fucked up things with Mal what if she hates me what if she loves me back oh fuck I've ruined the wedding what if she leaves Mal what if she tells me to fuck off what if_

But she's crying. Fuck, now he's made her cry. Well, Luke, really. It's Luke's fault. But, Jesus, actually they're both crying. Well, he's just teary. He's not sure why. He's never really been a crying type. Okay, he cried that time Marissa Lay broke up with him in college, but that was only because she'd been sleeping with his roommate and he still had to share a room with that fucker for the rest of the semester. And that time in kindergarten when he told Mary Tumper he loved her, and she'd told him she liked Oliver Manson better because he could make perfectly round sand balls and Dylan couldn't. That _had_ been pretty painful.

 _'From now on we only go out with people that we're not friends with._ '

Her voice rings painfully in his ears. But Dylan doesn't even know if he can keep that promise anymore because last he checked, he isn't usually in love with his friends. So at this point can Evie be considered a friend?

But now here he is, sitting across from her – and fuck, she's beautiful, even when she cries – and he really can't help but tear up too. He's only just realized – no thanks to Luke – just how fucking in love with her he is. He's known it before, fuck, he's known it for some time, but now he realizes _why_. Now that he doesn't have to hide it anymore, he feels free. He sprouted wings and is soaring high above because Evie knows. And sure, there are two options now: bury himself into the ground because Evie is with Mal - good ol' _reliable_ Mal - or rejoice and soar even higher because Evie actually loves him back. Being the romantic that he is, he vehemently hopes for the latter and fears the former, but, again, being the romantic that he is, he expects the former and prepares himself for the impact.

But at least he can bury himself knowing he doesn't have to hide it anymore. The chains and shackles he'd tied to himself have disintegrated with Luke's outburst of painful yet liberating truth.

Love is painful, he doesn't have Chlamydia for nothing. Loving _Evie_ is painful. And he doesn't know when it started – maybe at that disastrous party Luke had dragged them to with the kid who wanted to see a dick for the first time – but for some odd reason he sure as hell knows he doesn't want this feeling - this feeling for Evie - to end.

He decides he doesn't want to think about Mal or the consequences. It is selfish of him, but another side of him, his logical and territorial side, is conquering his head. And it's whispering over and over again _I love you I love you I love you_. All he sees is Evie. Mal is nowhere to be found.

So as they sit in silence in the middle of the hustle and bustle of a restaurant, their quiet, tearful demeanors are the ones doing the talking. She says nothing, only wipes two stray tears away and sniffs softly. He watches her, and suddenly he can't help but smile. Smile because, hey, in this moment, the truth is out and she hasn't said anything against it. Smile because she's crying. Smile because this moment is about them, him and her, enveloped in the warmth of the candle and the gentle murmur of the world around them.

 _Are you_?

He doesn't need to think twice. His smile broadens. _Fuck yes._

* * *

 _thanks for reading. hey if you know this show and read the fic, drop me line? would really love hearing from you :D xx_


End file.
